Why do you Like Music so Much?
by TheSkandranon
Summary: Lucy asks Lyra a question that sets her puzzling.


Lyra was sitting down for dinner when she heard Lucy's voice.

"Open, Gate of the Harp Constellation. Lyra."

"Oh goodie, it's about time that Lucy summons me." She grabs her harp, straps it on her back and uses her magic to appear in the human world in a poof of pink clouds.

In an instant she could see that Lucy had summoned her to the bedroom in her house. She was kneeling on her bed with Plue kneeling next to her in an imitation of Lucy, though he was shaking a lot. "Oh Lucy, it's been far too long." She ran over to the blonde girl and gave her a big hug. "As usual, you don't call on me often enough." She pouted prettily.

"Well, you're the one that put so many restrictions on when I can summon you."

"Oh phooey, you always have to bring that up don't you. Even on those days you usually don't call on me." She reached for her harp and set it on the ground, pulled up a stool to it and sat down unconsciously sweeping her blue skirts around her. "So what can I play for you today?"

She looked eagerly at Lucy.

"Right now I'd really like to just ask you a question. Why do you like music so much?"

"Huh? What kind of question is that?"

"Well, you're always so happy and excited to play when I summon you. From how the other spirits react to being summoned that's not the usual case, being so excited I mean. So I just wondered what makes you so excited about playing music."

Lyra stared at her master's face for a long while perplexed. No human has ever asked her about it, and mostly the Celestial Spirits just take everyone's talents and magic for granted that they just never think about stuff like that. So she'd never even thought about why she enjoys what she does. Not everyone seems to enjoy their talents as much as she does hers.

"I don't know, I've never really thought about it. Maybe it's because music is just so beautiful, especially on the harp. Unless it's played by someone with no talent," she made a disgusted face at that idea, "It's really hard to make it sound bad.

"Music is a language of it's own that no matter who they are, or what language they speak, different people can feel connected to one another. Music speaks to the heart in a way that no words can. Even though Celestial Spirits are different from humans, when I play my music for them they react the same way that humans do.

"Also, music is interpreted differently by others. Like that time on Galuna Island, you, and the little blue cat felt happy with my song choice. Even Natsu was smiling in his sleep, though it made Grey upset. His life experiences turned the song into something else than it did for you.

"Music is great for changing the mood of someone as well. A lullaby can soothe a screaming infant; an old favorite can recall happy memories of the past by an elderly couple. A soft eloquent song can relieve stress from a top businessman, and a fast energetic tune can get a lethargic couch potato out of bed.

"A song also has the power to change someone's mind, and sometimes even their heart since a lot of music is written from the heart. People often write music when they want to say something, but can't fully express themselves with only words. Actually to my mind some of the most beautiful and expressive music are the ones that are purely instrumental."

Throughout her narrative, Lyra had been staring out into space with a somewhat dreamy expression on her face. When she snapped out of it, she realized Lucy had been looking at her with a slightly surprised face.

She closed her eyes and started waving her hand so fast Lucy could barely see it, "Oh listen to me rambling on about music when I should actually be playing it for you." She gathered up the harp to her lap again, "Seriously Lucy, is there anything I can play for you?"

* * *

**A/N: Aww, short but sweet, lol. This was a drabble in response to a couple different contests on DA about Music. It got me thinking as to why I love music so much. I then was trying to think of a character that already was a music player instead of installing a love of music into a character that has never mentioned it and came up with Seiji from Whisper of the Heart, and Lyra from Fairy Tail. I think it's kinda obvious which one I chose, lol.**

**Anyways, I had Lyra express as to why I love music, and why it has a such a huge impact on my life. Sometimes I feel things through music that I have a hard time feeling through any other means.**

**Well, I hope you all can relate to my feelings in this fic and had enjoyed it.**


End file.
